Last Night
by Scorp and Al
Summary: A última noite que eles passaram juntos. Jon Snow x Robb Stark. Oneshot. Slash e Incesto.


** Last Night **

* * *

**Nota: **Essa história contém personagens de "A Song of Ice and Fire", de George R. R. Martin e não possui fins lucrativos. Contém também relação homossexual e incestuosa.

* * *

Não estava dormindo, mas mesmo assim manteve os olhos fechados quando a nesga de luz bruxuleante dos archotes dos corredores de Winterfell penetraram a escuridão do seu quarto ao abrir suave da pesada porta de madeira. A silhueta alta entrecortada pela luz precipitou-se para dentro, fechou a porta e encostou-se nela.

Ele sabia quem estava ali. Podia sentir o olhar dele queimando sua pele. Podia ouvir sua respiração irregular. Sentiu cheiro de vinho, couro fervido e madeira. Pode sentir a dor. Era sua dor também, afinal.

Ainda de olhos fechados, Jon afastou a manta de pele que cobria sua cama, num mudo convite para o outro se juntar a ele. Sentiu o frio arrepiar-lhe a pele nos breves segundos que Robb demorou para cobrir o espaço que os separava.

Mais vacilante do que gostaria e falhando em segurar um soluço, o Stark se jogou sobre Snow, abraçando-o forte. Escondeu o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e, finalmente, derramou lágrimas que não suportava mais segurar. Jon aconchegou o irmão em seu peito, retribuindo o abraço. Finalmente abriu os olhos, e voltou-os para cima, a fim de guardar as próprias lágrimas para si. Precisava ser forte. Por Robb.

Robb Stark convulsionava silenciosamente, agarrado a Jon Snow como se esse fosse sua rocha, seu porto seguro. E ele realmente era. Aquele era melhor amigo, seu confidente, seu amante. Seu irmão.

Jon Snow deixou Robb Stark desabar sobre si, pois Robb Stark estava quebrado. O herdeiro de Winterfell estava em pedaços diante de si. Ele o único lugar onde futuro Senhor do Norte se permitia ser fraco, despido de sangue, títulos e honra.

O moreno passeou os dedos pálidos pelos cabelos castanho-avermelhados, e virou-se na direção deles, aspirando forte seu cheiro, como se quisesse memorizá-lo. Levou a mão livre até àquela que se agarrava com força à malha de lã negra que usava, e entrelaçou os seus dedos aos dedos de Robb. As lágrimas quentes que rolavam pelo seu pescoço eram, de certa forma, reconfortantes. Em breve, qualquer lembrança do calor do corpo do outro seria sua salvação.

Quando as lágrimas se esgotaram, Jon apoiou o queixo do outro, levantando os olhos nublados para os seus próprios. Azul-claro e cinza-gelo não se desgrudaram enquanto Jon secava as lágrimas do rosto de Robb com pequenos beijos.

- Ele vai morrer, Jon? - Robb ainda o encarava. O medo estampado no olhar, na expressão, nos gestos, nas palavras.

- Não vai! Bran não vai morrer. – Snow queria, mais do nunca, acreditar em si mesmo. Porque não suportaria essa dor. Nenhum Stark seria forte o suficiente para suportar a ausência de Bran.

- E se ele morrer? – Os olhos azuis voltaram a se nublar de lágrimas e Robb, mais uma vez, se agarrou com força a Jon, desesperando-se. - Bran... Não! Meu irmão... Vou perder dois irmãos...

Jon fechou os olhos com força. Temia esse confronto desde que anunciara seu desejo de voltar com seu tio Benjen Stark para a Muralha e vestir negro. E agora o acidente, e Bran desacordado numa cama. E seu pai e suas irmãs indo para o sul, para Porto Real. Tudo tornava aquela decisão ainda mais difícil. Jon esperava, porém, uma discussão acalorada entre irmãos. Nada o preparara para aquele Robb quebrado, suplicante.

Eram apenas garotos, afinal. Não deveriam passar por aquelas provações.

- Vou perder Bran. Vou perder você... Por favor, Jon, não vá. Por favor, por favor, por favor... - Robb continuava sussurrando fracamente, como se estivesse se afogando na própria dor.

- Robb, por favor...Bran vai ficar bem! Logo ele estará aqui conosco, vais ver – O moreno sentiu os próprios olhos se nublando. Ele quase não podia suportar.

Robb enfiou a mão entre os cabelos negros encaracolados, novas lágrimas manchando seu rosto, o nariz quase encostando ao do outro. - Por mim, Jon... Por Bran, pelos nossos irmãos, pelo nosso pai! Não nos deixe... Não vou suportar sem você.

Jon não queria que Robb visse fraqueza e indecisão em seus olhos, portanto voltou a acomodar o rosto do outro em seu peito, embalando-o

- Shhh – sussurrava Snow no ouvindo do irmão, enquanto beijava sua mão entrelaçada à dele.

- Fica comigo... Fica comigo, Jon... – Robb ainda sussurrava, implorando por ele, e Jon não foi mais capaz de conter suas lágrimas, que escorregavam quentes e iam se perder nos fios castanho-avermelhados do outro. - Fica... Fica aqui, meu amor... Não me deixei, Jon...

- Nunca vou te deixar, Robb. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. – Jon apertava os olhos e murmurava, esperando que o irmão não ouvisse as mentiras que ele contava a si mesmo.

As lágrimas ainda rolavam pelo rosto de Jon quando, minutos mais tarde, ele sentiu o aperto em volta de si afrouxar levemente. Robb adormecera.

Jon ficou acordado até o alvorecer, sentindo o calor do corpo de Robb sobre o seu pela última vez. Marcando a fogo em sua mente a sensação de tê-lo tão perto, seu cheiro, a textura de seus cabelos, o som de sua respiração... E o gosto do seus lábios, num ultimo beijo depositado antes de deixar aquele quarto. Para sempre.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Sei lá vocês, gente, mas eu não me sinto apaixonada assim desde Harry Potter. "A Song of Ice and Fire" oficialmente me arrebatou. Estou amando profundamente cada personagem e cada história. Eu AMO os Stark. Amo profundamente.

Enfim, essa é minha primeira história não-HP e sei lá como me saí.

Sei lá, estou apaixonada.

Sem mais, espero que gostem.

Scorp and Al


End file.
